Crushes in the Past II: The Reunion
by bozzonita
Summary: Second part in the 'Crushes in the Pasttrilogy. Hermione has to face her old crush once more as an accident forces her to go back in time again to save the future from being messed up. Will they be able to keep their hands off each o
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry, nor Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lily Potter or anyone of the Marauders. I don't own Hogwarts or any of its surroundings. Only in my dreams. Actually, I only own the plot.

**Summary :** Sequel to _Crushes in the Past._ Hermione has to face her old crush once more as an accident forces her to go back in time again to save the future from being messed up. Will they be able to keep their hands off each other this time?

**Author's Note:** Okay. Um... how many of you remember my story _Crushes in the Past_? Well, here's the sequel. Sequels are never as good as the original stories but I'll do my best. Special thanks also to **Indiegurl2008** who kind of gave me the basic idea.

Also, if you haven't read _Crushes in the Past_, may I advice you to do so before reading this as you otherwise will be even more confused than Ron P. Just check my profile (stories authored) and you'll find it.

And I would like to thank **phoenix0170, cute-amiga, hikki116, The Two Best Friends, ViviBlack, Hermione781, Captain Oblivious, Angel of Ravenclaw, coconut-ice agent h/h, KLLRS, majohime **and **Monkeystarz** who all sent me very sweet reviews when I had finished _Crushes in the Past_.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

Hermione leaned back as Platform 9 ¾ began to move faster and faster outside the window. She was going back to Hogwarts, for the final time as a student this year. It was only one term (A/N A.E. semester) left now. Only a couple of months before she would take her NEWTs, graduate and go out into real adult life.

"Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny said.

"Me", Ron said quickly.

"Me too", Neville said.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked and turned to her.

Hermione was dragged back from her thoughts. "What? Oh, Exploding Snap. Yeah, sure."

"Harry?"

They all turned to Harry, who was sitting straight ahead from Hermione, by the window. He yawned.

"I'm tired; I want to sleep a little. You play."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him quietly, noticing that he seemed to be quite paler than usually.

Harry nodded. "I'm just tired." And the minute after, he had fallen asleep.

After a few games of Exploding Snap, Ginny announced that she was going to go and look for the food court, as it hadn't shown up yet and she was getting hungry.

"Neville, care for joining me?" she asked.

Neville Longbottom had matured a lot during the past year, and was no longer the clumsy nervous little kid we all used to know him as. Of course, he hadn't become Hogwarts' most popular guy or some kind of a hero, but he had gained respect from most of his fellow students and more important, he had also earned a place in Ginny's heart, although they weren't official. Yet.

"Sure", Neville said and followed Ginny out of the compartment.

Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about what a big change he had gone through. Only a year ago, he wouldn't even have been able to answer Ginny properly, as he fancied her very much. Yes, of course Hermione know he did, as it was very obvious. But she didn't want to mention it, as it would embarrass him and she didn't want him to lose his new self-confidence.

Harry had awakened and was yawning while rubbing his eyes.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. "You look kind of under the weather."

"I've got a horrible headache", Harry muttered, now rubbing his forehead.

"It's not from... your scar, is it?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Now when the Dark Lord really had been defeated, pain in Harry's scar would _not_ have been a very good sign.

"No", Harry said. "It's just a normal headache."

"I've got some headache healing potion in my purse", Hermione offered. "You have some. It's over there."

"Thanks", Harry said, grabbing Hermione's purse, which was situated on the floor.

"You find it for yourself. I'll go to the toilet", she said, rose and swept out of the compartment.

When she returned a couple of minutes later, Ron had talked Harry into playing a game on his Mini Wizard Chess, and Harry seemed to have recovered slightly. Hermione slept for the remaining half hour of the trip, and dreamt only about nice things, which was a very nice change from how it had been, say, one year ago.

So, approximate an hour later, after having travelled up to the castle with the horseless carriage, Hermione was once more facing the main entrance of Hogwarts together with Harry and Ron. The trio set of towards the door, Harry walking in the middle with Hermione and Ron on either side.

"Nice to be back?" Harry asked just before they were about to enter through the door.

"No", Ron muttered.

"I meant to ask Hermione", Harry said.

"Yes, it's quite nice", Hermione answered.

"No, it's horrible", Ron interrupted. "Don't you think so, Harry?"

No answer.

"Harry?" Ron repeated and turned his head to the spot where Harry had been the last second, but that spot was empty. "Where did he go?" he asked Hermione, confused.

Hermione turned around, looking behind them, but Harry had left without a single trace.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He was with us just when we passed in through the doors", Ron said. "So where did he go?"

"I don't know", Hermione said slowly.

"Hey, move", someone said. "You're blocking the passage."

Hermione and Ron stepped aside, puzzled. Hermione watched the students hurry down the corridor, as an unpleasant thought began to form in her head. She opened her purse and pulled out one of the two bottles there, which she then examined. Yes, someone had definitively drunken from that.

Oh shit.

She was going to return the rest to Dumbledore, but during the train trip she had totally forgotten that the bottle even existed in her purse.

Oh shit.

"Ron", she began nervously, "I think I know where Harry is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review, darling readers.


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not a very talented woman named JK Rowling with a whole lot of money, so I did neither create this magical world of Harry Potter, nor am I making any money of it.

**Author's Note: **I'm happy today. I got the result of a biologics test I had a few weeks ago, and I got an A. Quite amazing. Since I'm happy, I want you to be happy. So I decided to post the next chapter of this story. Good, huh?

However, I'm getting so many nice reviews, I'm so happy and I'd just want to thank all of you so much! It means much to me so keep reviewing.

**Yummyjajangmyun** – Cool name you've got there!

**Shadow-n-the-dark** – Hope you think this chapter rox too.

**Gwynn-Potter** – That's what's so bad about this pairing. We know it can never be in the end...

**KLLRS** – Maple fudge? What can I do but agree – you really need to get over that.

**RomeliaAmoria** – You'd better review again (hint, hint)

**Monkeystarz – **oh goody! jumps up and down a review! giggles and claps yay yay yay!

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato** – Um... sorry. I don't know how to do it otherwise.

**Phoenix0170** – You're quite welcome ;)

**Gryffindork23** – Uh-oh... putting of homework is never good. I must say it's very flattering though, everything you wrote. If you don't watch out I might just get cocky.

**ViviBlack** – You always write such nice reviews. I'm beginning to get spoilt here!

**EvilSlayer** – Update for you (and all the other nice people here, of course).

**Sara** – It's for people like you I update )

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Aftermath**

"So where is he?" Ron asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, while studying the bottle closer. They would have to go after him, obviously. There was quite much potion left, and it would be enough for both her and Ron. She therefore took a sip of the awful tasting potion, struggling with keeping it in her mouth, before she handed it over to Ron.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, scrutinizing the bottle closely.

"Drink the rest", Hermione said hurriedly. "Quick. I'll tell you later."

Ron cast one last suspicious glance at her, but drank the potion before handing the bottle back to Hermione. Upon feeling the horrible taste, he almost choked, and waved his hands in the air for a minute or so.

"What the _hell_ was that? Hermione, what is going on?!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "This might sound crazy, but I swear on the result of my NEWTs that it is true."

"Then it should be", Ron muttered.

"This is not funny, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Okay, be quiet now. Remember, it's a secret."

Ron rolled his eyes but nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and began whispering telling Ron the whole story of where she had spent her previous fall, although she consciously excluded a few details. Like... her and James. And her weird dream. She watched as Ron's facial expression changed from questioning to shocked, unbelieving, amused, scared, shocked again and finally unbelieving (again).

"You've gone nuts", was his first comment.

"I know it might sound crazy", Hermione said in a low voice, "and I wouldn't have believed such story myself. But you'll have to believe me... please, Ron?"

"So this bloody potion we just drank..." Ron begun.

"Will take us back in time, yes", Hermione filled in. After a glance on her watch, she also added: "in fifteen minutes. We'll have to walk through some kind of door at exactly that moment, I believe."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do there?"

Hermione looked down into the floor. "Save the future. Make sure Harry doesn't meet the Marauders or his mum. Um... actually they can't see me either. You're the only one who can walk around without being recognized. Bill hasn't started yet in the spring of 1978, has he?"

"No."

"So here's the deal. First thing as we get there we find Harry. Pull him into the shadows or whatever-"

"Kidnap him?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea", Hermione said sarcastically. "When will you understand, that this isn't a game?"

"I was being serious."

"However", Hermione continued, "when we've got him, we go and see Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute. You mean... Dumbledore in the old time? Because if this has already happened, he would know, wouldn't he? And why hasn't he told us? Or hasn't this happened yet? But when we get back, it will have happened in this time too? We _will_ get back, won't we? Cause-"

"Ron, calm down. _Yes_, we will get back. Don't bother thinking about the time, you're brain will just get confused."

"Oh shut up."

"It's true!" Hermione said, chuckling. "Okay." She looked at her watch again, seeing that there were only five minutes left.

"So which door do you reckon we should go through?"

"We could go out through the main entrance", Hermione mused. "Somewhere not so crowded. As you know, they mustn't see me."

"Whatever."

"Come on", Hermione said, grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the exit.

All the time she kept an eye on her watch, making sure it would have been exactly an hour when they walked through.

"Now", she said when it was two seconds left.

The duo took a couple of steps ahead, and as they passed through the gates the world swirled around them.

Hermione, slightly used to this by now, held on to Ron, who moaned slightly. If she wouldn't, he'd probably fall off and end up in some era between the Marauders' and their own.

But eventually, the world span slower, and slower, and slower, until it stopped. Both Hermione's and Ron's visions cleared up after having been blurry throughout the time travelling, and they were now watching the main entrance of Hogwarts again.

Twenty years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was kind of short, but I thought it was a nice way to end it.

And review darling readers!


	3. And so We Met Again

**Author's Note:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! You send me so many nice reviews!

**Monkeystarz** – Ha ha. silence No honestly, it was funny... _would have been_.

**RomaliaAmoria** – I'm _always_ a dear... The chapters keep getting longer and longer; so you should be satisfied eventually!

And I haven't forgotten about the rest of you; **Mrs. Raven Wood, KaoticOreo, ViviBlack** and **Gwynn-Potter**. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – And So We Met Again**

"Come on", Hermione said and pulled Ron in through the entrance. "We have to find Harry and remember, they can't see me either."

"Meaning that I will have to find him?"

"Actually... yes."

"I wish we had an invisibility cloak."

"Let's not waste time. Come on."

The two of them walked the corridor down, Ron first and Hermione behind him, almost as if she was hiding, and then arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Look for Harry or the Marauders", Hermione whispered.

Ron stuck his head in, screwing up his eyes while searching the crowd of students at the different house tables.

"Look at the Gryffindor table", she added.

Ron pulled his head back out into the corridor, glaring angrily at Hermione. "I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were. I just thought I'd help you and-"

"Oh shut up", Ron snapped and stuck his had back into the doorway. He remained in that position for a couple of minutes, all while Hermione waited impatiently behind him, before he returned. "None of them are there, except for Lily Potter."

"Evans", Hermione corrected him. "They aren't married yet."

Ron rolled his eyes. What did it matter? They knew who he was talking about anyway. Did she really have to comment on everything he did? She was acting more bossy and know-it-all than usually.

Without any specific plans, the duo so walked around the corner of the corridor and continued further down, when suddenly Hermione stopped.

"Now what?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"Shush", Hermione whispered, putting a finger to her lips that should indicate that he should be quiet.

She thought she heard something, voices, familiar voices...

"There's someone there", Ron whispered as if he had read her thoughts.

They walked closer to the source of the voices. Hermione recognized them immediately.

"No shit", Sirius said, "tell me who you are."

"Yeah", James added, "don't mess with us."

"Don't mess with us", echoed Peter.

"I already told you", Harry said, sounding remarkable alike his father. "I'm Harry."

"Harry what?" Remus said softly.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. "You'll have to take care of it."

And with those words, she had pushed Ron out from behind the corner. He tripped but remained standing, and ended up beside Harry in the middle of the infamous foursome called the Marauders.

It became as silent as in the grave. And surprisingly, Ron was the first to speak, even though he might not have said something extraordinary intelligent.

"Hi", he said.

"Now who the hell are you?" James asked, clearly puzzled by the two mysterious students appearing at the school.

"I'm Ron", Ron said.

Hermione knew that the situation wasn't funny at all, but she somehow just thought the specific phrase, 'I'm Ron' or 'I'm Harry' was so... amusing. It definitely sent the signal 'hey, I'm stupid and am not able to answer a simple question'. She couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Shush!" James said. "I think I heard something."

_Oh shit_, Hermione thought and began to back off, but it was too late. In the next second, she stood face to face with James Potter.

Again.

"_Alyssa_?!" he said in a voice clearly stating he didn't believe neither his eyes, nor his ears, nor any of his senses actually.

Hermione took a deep breath, swallowed and took a big step out into the spot where the rest of the group was. Remus' eyes widened in surprise, Sirius' mouth hung open and Peter looked confused.

"Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Now what did you call her?" Sirius asked.

"He called her Hermione", Peter informed as if the others hadn't been given ears to hear that for themselves.

"He must have been thinking of my twin sister", Hermione said. "I have a twin sister named Hermione."

"No, you do-"Harry started but Hermione gave him a death glare.

"Yes I do", she said, laughing nervously. "You haven't forgotten, have you Harry?"

"Shouldn't you be in France?" James asked.

"Yeah", Peter added.

"I thought I'd come visiting", Hermione said cheerfully. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Now wait a moment", Sirius said.

"Yeah", Peter agreed. "Don't just change the subject like that."

"Can you say something less intelligent, you evil, betraying little incompetent _rat_?!" Harry exploded.

Within the next second, he was up against the wall by James' and Sirius' wands.

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing?" James said. "You appear at _my_ school, looking exactly like _me_ and refusing to tell us where you came from. Staring at me like I'm some kind of weirdo."

"Then _you_ appear", Sirius said to Hermione. "And _Harry_ here calls you _Hermione_. And with that, some weird non-talking friend of yours", he added with a nod towards Ron.

"And then this bastard", James said, looking at Harry, "insults our friend Peter here."

"Didn't I tell you, _Alyssa_", Sirius continued, "that it is no good messing with the Marauders?"

"We want an explanation", James finished.

Silence fell. Harry was still up against the wall and James and Sirius were still threatening him. Remus stood behind, looking confused, and Peter stood next to Remus with a evil grin on his face.

_He must be happy that his big friends defends him_, Hermione thought. _Without James and Sirius, Harry would have killed him._

Hermione glanced at Ron, whose mouth had fallen open while watching the scene. He seemed to be stuck in the shock phase.

"Guys...", Remus tried.

She couldn't hold it anymore. It just broke, and one lonely tear rolled down her cheek, but closely followed by dozens of others.

"Herm – Aly – hey", Ron said and took uncertainly a step towards Hermione. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "This situation is out of control. We will probably change the future, and-"she sobbed.

"We need to find Dumbledore", Ron whispered. "He'll know what to do."

"You know what, Ron?" Hermione whispered back. "I take back that about you being stupid."

"Thanks."

"Now what are you whispering about?" Peter demanded.

_He would never have dared saying such thing without James and Sirius there_, Hermione thought again. _That evil little rat._

But she didn't say that, of course. Instead, she brushed away some tears from her cheek with the back of her hand, cleared her throat and said:

"Let's go and see Professor Dumbledore, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love you guys who review... And those of you who don't, I love you too for reading my story, I just don't know I love you cause I don't know you're reading this... 


	4. And So To Dumbledore We Go

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

I apologize very much for the wait, but this time around year is extremely busy so I have been… busy. But here you go anyway.

**Monkeystarz, :), Sara, ViviBlack. gryddindork23, KaoticOreo, s.s.harry, shadow-n-the-dark, Gwynn-Potter, Mrs Raven Wood**, thanks for all your kind words!

And I've turned 15. Yay for me! Although I'm having a little of a crisis… holy shit I'm half-way to thirty!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – And so to Dumbledore We Go**

The seven of them walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. James and Sirius both had their wands out, as if afraid that especially Harry, was psychically instable and was going to attack them any second. However, eventually they reached the gargoyle outside the Headmaster office and that without any further… accidents.

"Same password, is it?" Hermione asked James, who nodded briefly. "_Whomping Willows_", she thereafter said, after which the gargoyle moved aside, showing off the staircase which was pretty familiar to all of them.

"How did you kn…" Harry began but Hermione gave him a look telling him to be quiet, so he looked back down into the floor. "I'm not going to ask", he muttered.

They stepped inside – Hermione going first, with Harry, then James and Sirius behind, now putting their wands back into their sleeves, then Peter, grinning evilly and finally Remus and Ron. The staircase took them all up, and then they entered the office. At first, it seemed empty. There was no sign of Dumbledore being there at all.

"He's not here!" James exclaimed. "I knew it would-"

"Who is not here, Mr Potter?" a calm voice came from behind.

They all span around and looked up. There he was, Dumbledore himself, standing on the balcony. They watched as he slowly made his way down the stairs and sat down in his chair behind his desk. First then, he raised his gaze and took a closer look on the group.

"Professor Dumbledore", James said, "we have something of a situation here."

"I can see that", Dumbledore said. "I'm open to any explanations."

At first silence fell, no one knew really what to say. None of the so called Marauders knew what was actually happening. Neither did Harry – the poor boy hadn't got a clue. Ron was still in shock, probably not able to give a proper explanation. That left Hermione – and she couldn't explain everything with the Marauders there. That would ruin the future, oh yeah.

"Anyone?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius was the first to speak up. "Well, Professor, it was like this. Me and James, Remus and Peter was on our way to the Welcome Fiest, when we bumped into this bloke", he said with a nod towards Harry. "He almost fainted just by seeing us-"

"Totally freaked out", added James, glaring at Harry.

"-and then", Sirius continued, "this other guy shows up – and the only thing he says is 'I'm Ron'. I mean, what's that supposed to mean?"

"So then I hear a giggle", James said, "and around the corner we find _Alyssa_, who is supposed to be in _France_. And this Harry bloke, he calls her _Hermione_. So she tells this story about her having a twin sister caller Hermione, which is obviously a lie."

"Then", Sirius continued, "this Harry bloke, who by the way looks almost _exactly_ like James, if you haven't noticed, insults our friend Peter."

"Yeah!" Peter said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was careful so that no one would notice. "So I suggested that we should come here", she finished.

Dumbledore looked at them all from the other side of the desk, and then he said calmly, "I suggest the four of you" – he pointed at the Marauders – "go and wait in there" – he pointed towards another room.

None of the four seemed happy about being left out, but they also had a great respect for their Headmaster and did just as they were told.

"So", Dumbledore said in a low voice when the door was closed, "can anyone of you tell me what this is all about?"

"Professor", Hermione began in a shaky voice, "it wasn't meant to happen." She took a deep breath. "You know the potion, which I got?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. "Could anyone please tell me what is going on here? Why are we-"

But Dumbledore interrupted him by raising his hand. "You will be told later. Right now I need to hear this from her."

"But why did they call her Alyssa?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later, Harry", Hermione said. "Okay. The potion – anyway, Harry accidentally drank it, he was looking for a headache potion-"

"What did I drink?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger, you might as well tell him now."

Hermione bit her lip. She had no idea how Harry would react, but she guessed she'd just have to tell him the truth now. "Well", she began, "it all started with…"

As she told him the story (although not everything – just as she had done to Ron, she left out certain parts), Harry's facial expression changed from curious to shocked to unbelieving.

"You're kidding", he said when Hermione had finished.

"Look in that room", Hermione said and nodded towards the room in which the Marauders currently were situated. "I think you know I'm not kidding."

"But you didn't told us!?"

"I couldn't! I mustn't change the past, you have to understand-"

"Are you telling me you spent the entire fall in the same school as my parents?" Harry interrupted her.

Hermione nodded.

"Which I have never met?"

She nodded again. "Harry, I'm sorry-"

"No!" he exclaimed. "No", he said again, this time in a calmer voice, "I don't want your pity." Then he turned to Ron. "Did you know?"

"She told me when you disappeared from Hogwarts", Ron said quietly. "I think… I think it's crazy."

But Harry just stared out into empty air, probably trying to understand what he just had been told. For a while, no one said anything, but at last Dumbledore broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Miss Granger, you may continue."

"Of course", she mumbled. "Well, Harry drank the wrong potion, and he disappeared an hour later, when we were walking through the entrance doors. Knowing what could happen, I decided that Ron and I must follow, so I quickly told Ron the whole story… and an hour later we were here. Harry had already bumped into those four, and… yeah."

"It's weird", Harry said. "Cause I… I…"

"Yeah", Hermione said. "Um… there's another thing. I don't know if you might already know but… Harry is James's son."

"I thought he seemed slightly familiar", said Dumbledore and smiled.

Hermione wondered if she should tell him that in the future, James was _dead_, but she decided not to. She mustn't change the past. And for all that she knew, Dumbledore didn't know about Lily and James dying before it actually happened.

"We will make some more of that potion for you three", Dumbledore said. "It will take a month. In the meantime, you will stay here. You will be in Gryffindor, as I assume that all of you are", - they all nodded – "you will take your NEWTs," – Ron groaned – "and more important; you mustn't reveal your true identities."

"But, Professor", Ron said, "anyone would see that Harry looks exactly like James, and they do also recognize Alyssa…"

"Of course, Mr…"

"Weasley", Ron said.

"Not Arthur and Molly Weasley's are you?"

"Yeah."

"Thankfully, neither of them is at the school at the moment. Very nice students, by the way. However, Harry here will have to disguise himself. Blue eyes, a little of a hair dye, perhaps…"

Harry grimaced.

"You will go down to the potions professor later and take care of it. And for Miss Granger, I don't think that would be necessary. Just pretend like you are here for another month, this time with two of your friends, an opportunity which appeared during the holidays."

Hermione nodded.

"You can go now", Dumbledore said. "I will sent a message to our potions professor and alert him. He will expect you arriving there in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, I will take care of the other four students."

"What are you going to do, Professor?" Harry asked.

"A simple memory charm. Normally, I would have a policy of never using memory charms on my students, but I guess this would be an emergency situation. Oh, by the way Mr Potter, I suggest you change your name. Last name would be enough. And you too, Mr Weasley."

The two boys nodded, and then the trio headed out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Comments are welcome as always.

However, I'm kind of busy and I have to write on my other story so it might take a while before my next update. Just so that you know.

Take Care!


	5. Old Friends

**Author's Note: **Again I apologize for the wait. I'm just busy… _too_ busy.

**Reviewers' corner:**

**Chelsea** – Well _of course_ I'll make more chapters. You didn't honestly think I'd just leave it like that, did you? )

**Monkeystarz** – Tehee… I'm back. I hope you didn't die of boredom yet.

**ViviBlack** – Well, now you might just find it out. dramatic drum roll

**Avadne** – I'm glad you took your time to check it out… thanks!

**Gryffindork23** – Okay so maybe this wasn't exactly _soon_, but it was as soon as I could so you should be happy.

**Sara** – Tehee! Glad you liked it.

**ELL514** – ) kind of describes it properly.

**Shadow-n-the-dark** – Now I feel kind of bad for making you feel so old… LoL.

**KaoticOreo** – Thanks!

**Tessa** – Ooo… proudly "See, everyone?! There's someone here who _loves_ my story!"

**Gwynn-Potter** – Yes, yes… we always love the couples that can't be. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Old Friends**

It was a mere half hour later, and the trio was now heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You know what to say now, right?" Hermione said once again.

"You've told us a hundred times!" Harry snapped.

"I just want to make sure that-"

"Hermione", Ron interrupted, "we are not stupid."

"Sorry", she mumbled.

Harry looked at his own reflection in a window as they walked by. "I look ridiculous", he said with a sigh.

"No you don't", Hermione said automatically.

Harry stopped. "Ow come on", he said. "Don't tell me you think I look _good_ like this?"

"It's not _that_ bad, mate", Ron said.

Harry stared at his reflection. How could they say it wasn't bad? His hair had changed into a sort of dirty blond colour, and his eyes were now more grey then green. Grey-blue, to be more exact. His glasses had been replaced with contact lenses – which Harry wasn't extremely keen on (A/N Although I am. Random irrelevant fact #715 LoL). It had taken him quite a time to get them in. Too bad you can't just… magic them in.

_It's going to be a long year_, he thought.

"Harry? Are you coming?" Hermione dragged him back to reality. "Honestly, it doesn't look bad. You look kind of… sexy." She giggled.

"Um… Hermione?" Ron said slowly. "Are you all right? You've been acting strange ever since-"

"Hey guys", Harry said, "let's just go now, shall we?"

So the trio continued walking in silence, and after approximate five minutes, they had reached the Fat Lady - significant for the Gryffindor Common room entrance.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Chocolate Frogs_", Hermione said, the portrait swung aside and they could climb in through the hole.

Immediately when they entered, everyone's attention turned to them – it said swoop, and then everyone was watching them.

"Alyssa!" Lily jumped up from the couch where she had been sitting and ran up to them. "It's so good to see you!"

Amy did also appear behind Lily. "Hey!" she said. "Professor McGonagall told us you were coming back. Good to see you, Alyssa!"

Hermione smiled. "It's great to be back", she said. "I was so thrilled when I got an opportunity to spend another two weeks here, and this time with two other students from my school."

"So", a familiar voice said. Then the source of the voice appeared in front of them – it was James Potter. "Could you introduce us to your friends?"

Hermione looked at the crowd gathering up in front of them. There were all four of the Marauders, Lily, Amy, Gladys and the twins… Well, everyone from last year.

"Of course", she said and turned to her two fellow future students. Ron looked fairly shocked, his mouth hung open in an "I'm-not-really-sure-what's-going-on-here"-way that Hermione was very well accustomed to by now. Harry looked like he was going to throw up or faint at any time; he stood there, looked at the persons in front of him and swayed a little.

"This is Ron", she said as she pointed at Ron.

"Hi", everyone said simultaneously.

"And this", Hermione said and patted Harry on his shoulder, "is Harry."

Harry received the same 'hi' as Ron previously had.

"Harry and Ron", Hermione then said, "this is James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, Peter, Melanie and Emily, Gladys and Remus."

"Nice to meet you", Ron said.

"Yeah", Harry stammered. "Nice."

"I assume", Sirius said, "that you two" – he pointed at Harry and Ron – "will be sharing our dorm, eh?"

"Yeah", Ron said.

"Probably", Harry mumbled.

"I will show you", James said. "I am Head Boy, after all."

"Oh really?" Sirius said and rolled his eyes. "I had no idea."

James glared at him and headed off up the stairs to the boys' dormitories with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Marauders following.

"And you'll be sleeping in our again, won't you?" Amy said to Hermione when the door had slammed shut behind the boys.

Hermione nodded.

"This will be so great!" Amy said, stuck her arm under Hermione's and pulled her with her towards the girls' dormitory.

* * *

"So", Sirius said later that evening. "Do you guys play quidditch?"

The boys were gathered in their dormitory; there were Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry and Ron. James had headed off to the Head Boy and Girl common room with Lily for… er… 'Head Boy and Girl duties'. In James Potter's language, it meant snogging.

"Yeah", Harry said. "I play seeker, and Ron is the keeper."

"That's cool", Sirius said. "I play beater. And James play seeker – we could have like a duel between the two of you, don't you think?"

(A/N I _know_ there's some debate whether James was a seeker or a chaser, but since he was a seeker in the prequel, he shall be a seeker also now. Author's liberty. Period.)

Harry swallowed. Seeker duel against his dad would be what he'd been dreaming of, only that… his dad didn't know he was his son.

"That would be cool", he said.

"Awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _Don't attack him. Don't attack him._

But honestly… why not? His parents had already gotten together so he should still have been born… but his parents would be alive.

_No_, a little voice said inside him. Harry sighed. Okay, then. He wouldn't kill Pettigrew.

* * *

"This is so great!" Amy exclaimed.

The girls all sat on Hermione's bed. Except for Lily, who had headed off to the Head Boy and Girl common room for 'Head Boy and Girl duties'. But Hermione suspected that they would be… doing something else. "Yeah, isn't it?" she said and smiled.

"So what's happened?" Emily asked.

"How is your fiancé doing?" Melanie asked.

"He's… fine!" Hermione said and made a mental note on telling Harry and Ron that she was 'engaged'.

"Is it one of the two boys you brought?" Gladys asked suddenly.

"I bet it's this Harry guy!" Melanie said.

"Yeah", Emily agreed. "We all saw how you kept glancing at him all the time…"

Hermione swallowed. She couldn't exactly tell them the truth, that she kept an eye on Harry so that he wouldn't freak out while standing in front of his parents.

"No", she said, blushing slightly, "it's neither of them."

"But you like him, don't you?" Melanie teased her.

"Only as a friend", Hermione said. "But let's talk about something else." She turned to Amy. "So how's it going for you and Sirius?"

Amy giggled. "Quite well."

"Oh come on", Hermione said. "_Details…_"

"What?"

Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it on Amy, who immediately threw another back. Melanie, Emily and Gladys weren't late to join in and a couple of minutes later World War III – The War of the Pillows had started.

* * *

"Goodnight, guys", Remus said and closed the curtains around his bed.

"Yeah", Sirius said, yawned, and sat down on his bed. "I'm tired."

"Goodnight", Peter said.

Both Sirius and Peter closed their curtains, and there were now only Harry and Ron left.

"Well, Harry", Ron said, "I'm" – yawn – "tired too. I'll" – yawn – "sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ron", Harry said quietly.

Ron also closed the curtains around his bed, and just a couple of minutes later snoring from various people in the room could be heard.

Harry didn't sleep yet, though. Instead he got up from his bed and walked over to the window. It was snowing outside, and Harry watched the snowflakes as they slowly floated down the air.

_Goodnight, Sirius_, he thought. _Goodnight Remus. Goodnight dad, goodnight mum…_

He shivered. It was kind of chilly, so he quickly pattered back to his nice, warm bed and climbed up. He pulled the curtains closed and leaned back onto the pillow while closing his eyes.

**

* * *

Author's Note: So please review darling readers.**


	6. Settling

Thank you **LiLbLueangeL1223** (did I get that right?), **Mrs. Raven Wood, Avadne, Slytherin ice princess, ViviBlack, Pussin Boots**…

**No name** – Try searching for them here at (you know, choose character one and two in the top-right corner), I know there aren't many of them but they do exist!

**Gwynn-Potter** – If you do, feel free to tell me )

**Shadownthedark** – Er, the Remus-recognizing-Hermione-think is just a little fact I, er, chose to ignore. Sorry!

**Monkeystarz** – Wasn't James a chaser in the book? But please don't respond to that coz there's a hell of a debate about that and I just stopped caring! But thanks for the thumb dance. LoL.

**Gryffindork23** – One million words is too short? God, you are really spoilt! LoL.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Settling **

"Guys! It's half past seven", Remus's voice was heard. "You need to get up _now_ if we are going to have breakfast before classes start."

"Guys! It's half past seven", Remus's voice was heard. "You need to get up if we are going to have breakfast before classes start." 

Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. A groan was heard from what Harry knew as Sirius's bed, closely followed by another groan, which came from the direction of Ron's bed. Harry smiled to himself. It appeared as though Sirius was just as tired in the mornings as Ron.

He pulled the curtains open and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, landing them on the somewhat cold floor.

"Good morning, Harry", Remus said.

"Mornin'", Harry mumbled while yawning and stretching his arms.

"Mornin'", echoed Peter, who was situated in the same morning phase as Harry.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. _Don't freak out. Don't attack him._ He quickly looked in another way, so that he wouldn't have to be provoked by that rat.

* * *

"Good morning, Amy", Hermione said cheerfully. 

"Oww…", Amy muttered. "Why on earth are you up so early?"

"It's almost eight o'clock."

"Oww…"

"Gladys and the twins have already gone for breakfast. "Come on and join me!"

Amy sighed and rolled over on the other side. "I want to sleep…"

"Don't blame me if you'll be late for our first class."

"No, I won't. Promise."

"Sleep well", Hermione muttered and walked out of the room.

_Looks like I'll have my breakfast alone_, she thought as she walked down the stairs to the common room. _Oh well, I'll probably meet someone down in the Great Hall._

But it didn't take so long.

"Alyssa! Hey wait!" someone called just when she was about to exit through the portrait hole.

Hermione turned around. "Hi, Sirius."

"Hey."

The duo climbed out through the portrait hole and headed off towards their breakfast.

"Slept well?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah", Sirius said and yawned.

"You look tired."

"I _am_ tired. Stupid school where they force us to go up in the crack of dawn."

"It's eight o'clock."

Sirius muttered something indiscernible. "The others didn't care for waiting for me, no", he said. "Nice friends one has got."

"Probably they just got tired of waiting for you", Hermione said.

Sirius snorted. "So why are you alone?"

Hermione shrugged. "They had all left, except for Amy, who refused to come out of her bed."

"I understand her", he muttered.

"Things seem to be going well between you two", she said.

"What's that supposed to mean? What has she told you?"

"Don't worry", Hermione said. "She hasn't told me any details like that you are useless at snogging."

"You take that back!"

Hermione chuckled as the two of them entered the Great Hall. She scanned the Gryffindor table for somewhere to sit, and caught site of Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Harry and Ron. Lily had spotted her as well, and was waving energetically.

"Let's go and join them, shall we?" Hermione said to Sirius, who nodded and so they walked over and sat down.

"Hello Sirius my friend", James said.

"Whatever", Sirius said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Alyssa", Lily said.

"Good morning", Hermione replied. "Hi", she added to the rest of the group, including Harry and Ron, who were into a conversation with Remus.

"Here", Lily said and handed her a neatly folded parchment. "I've got your timetable, McGonagall gave it to me. I'd guess it's the same as last year."

Hermione unfolded the parchment and glanced at her timetable. "Yeah, it is", she said. "Double Potions first class. I can't wait", she said sarcastically.

* * *

"… don't you think, Harry?" 

"Harry?!"

"Harry!"

Harry did suddenly become aware of that someone was trying to make a conversation with him, and focused on the two persons in front of him – Ron and Remus.

"What?" he said.

"You were far away there, mate", Ron said.

"I know. I'm tired. What were you saying?"

"Only that Chudley Channons are better than the Tornados."

"No, they're not", Harry said automatically. "You know that, Chudley Channons hasn't won a game for twenty-two years."

"Yes they have", said Sirius. "They won two years ago, didn't you know?"

"Kind of a shock to everyone", James said. "Especially as they are completely useless."

"You take that back", said Ron.

The others laughed as a small quarrel arose between Ron and Sirius and James.

_Am I the only one who doesn't find this situation completely normal?_ Harry thought depressed. He looked at Ron, who was discussing quidditch with Harry's dad and his friends, out of which two were now _dead_, like it wasn't unusual at all. Ron had quickly gotten accepted by the Marauders, but it was harder for Harry. Of course, he was accepted, but he didn't really fit in. _I should be the one hanging out with my dad_, he thought. Instead his dad seemed to be getting along really well with Ron.

Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione, who was chatting with Lily. _They seem to be really close friends. Well, of course they are. They spent the whole last semester together._

This was all he had ever wanted. To meet his parents and to see Sirius again. So why did he feel so alone?

* * *

"Of course", Hermione said to Lily. "That's necessary, isn't it?" 

The two girls giggled. Hermione looked further down the table. Ron was a minor friendly argument against Sirius and Har- no wait, that wasn't Harry. _That's James_, Hermione thought. _Not Harry. Harry is over there…_

It did still feel weird to see him as a blonde. It was hard referring to him as Harry. James looked more like the usual Harry right now, which wasn't that strange as Harry and James was very alike indeed.

"We should go to class", Lily said. "History of Magic, is it?"

"I'm so glad that I've got rid of that class", James snorted. "Completely useless."

"But you've got another class instead…" she began slowly. "Divination, isn't it? Very useful", she said and giggled.

"Uh", Hermione said. "I remember that – I actually took that class for a couple of months. Horrible."

James looked at her in a strange way. Hermione couldn't meet his gaze so she looked away while blushing.

"Let's go then, shall we?" she said and rose from the table.

"Sure", Lily said and smiled. She leaned towards James and placed a kiss on his cheek, then she followed Hermione's example and rose.

The two girls headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry Potter stared down into the table.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Oh, and just so that you know. I'm going on a small vacation soon, to be more exact I'm going skiing. So… we'll see if I can manage to get home without all bones in my body broken! But I should be home just before Christmas Eve, so I'll update… at least before New Years Eve. Although I should try and write something for my other story, plus I have a Christmassy idea buzzing around in my head. You get the point.Reviews are Welcome!


	7. A Challenge

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I had a great time skiing (no broken bones) and I needed a minor vacation. But now I'm back with new inspiration and another chapter of Reunited Crushes in the Past (which's name sucks but I couldn't come up with another). Hope you all are having a lovely Christmas, wherever in the world you are!

**Avadne** – I honestly have some problems with having Ron to do something relevant in this story but I can't just leave him out, can I?

**Mrs. Raven Wood** – You spelled it right. I've always wondered why skiing is spelled with ii.

**Shadownthedark** – Honestly? Go skiing. That's not an advice, it's an order. LoL. It sucks in the beginning but when you get better it's awesome.

**Monkeystarz** – But it's not saying the same thing in the movies as in the books.

Thank you also **ViviBlack, Tessa, LiLbLueangeL1223, Sara, slytherin ice princess, Gwynn-Potter **and** Pussin Boots.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – A Challenge **

"No no, Harry", Hermione said, "Exploding Fluid doesn't include essence of Hellebore. It includes Erumpent fluid. Essence of Hellebore can be found in for example the Draft of Peace. Don't you remember? Snape" – she looked around to make sure no one had heard as Snape was still as student – "taught us that in our fifth year.""Sure", said Harry. "I'd just forgotten."

It was Thursday evening and Hermione was helping Harry with a Potions essay, which was due tomorrow. Ron was in the Hospital Wing, being cured after accidentally being hit by the Furnunculus curse earlier during Defence against Dark Arts class.

"Hey", someone said and shoved himself down onto the one chair left at the table, startling both Hermione and especially Harry, causing him to almost fall out of his chair.

"Am I interrupting something?" James asked.

"You two look like someone just scared the shit out of you", a laughing Sirius appeared behind James.

"It was just… a very _sudden_ entrance", Hermione said.

"Good", James said. Hermione frowned, but he didn't say anything more. Instead, he turned to Harry. "Why haven't you told me you're a seeker?"

Harry swallowed. "I guess I just… forgot it."

"Forgot it?!" repeated James in a shocked tone. "How can you forget about _quidditch_?"

_Perhaps if you have been transported back in time to when your now dead parents were in your age_, Harry thought.

"Um… I dunno", he said.

"Yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter really", James said. "I'm challenging you."

"_What_?"

"Seeker duel", James said impatiently. _What was this guy, stupid or something?_

"Er… right."

"So you're in?" Sirius said.

"Um…" – Harry glanced at Hermione, who shrugged slightly, indicating that it was his decision – "sure."

"Great", James said.

"I haven't got my broom here", Harry said.

"You could borrow mine", Sirius said. "It's a Comet 80", he added proudly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Er, thanks."

"What broom have you got at home?" James asked curiously.

"A Fir- I mean Comet 90", Harry said and cursed himself for almost saying that he had a Firebolt.

"Comet 90 isn't out yet", Sirius said suspiciously. "It should come in November or so."

"It's a prototype", Hermione said quickly.

"I won it in a contest in a newspaper", Harry explained.

"That's cool", James said. "But on Saturday you'll be riding Sirius's Comet 80."

"Saturday? Um… sure. That's fine."

"See you around", Sirius said.

Hermione watched Harry as James and Sirius left. He looked extremely pale and shaken.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He lifted his gaze from the table to face her. "It's kind of weird, don't you think? 'Cause… this was all I ever wanted, kind of. To meet my parents. And still I'm not happy, if you see what I mean?"

"I think so", she said slowly. "But it's perfectly normal. And it's not exactly what you wanted – you wanted your parents, but what you've got are two teenagers, the same age as yourself."

"But still, I… I wish I could tell them. I wish I didn't have to disguise myself like this."

"I know", whispered Hermione.

"I know", Harry said with a sad smile.

"Oh", she said, "by the way, Harry, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he lifted his gaze.

"They believe I'm engaged."

"_What?_"

"Your parents, the Marauders and… well, the rest of the school believe that I'm engaged."

"Why?"

"Because I told them."

"_Why?_"

"Er… this is kind of embarrassing, but… Pettigrew was kind of… hitting on me."

"_What_?! I'll kill-"

"_No_, Harry. I took care of it by saying I'm engaged. Just so you know."

Harry frowned. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

* * *

"Let's go through the rules then, shall we?" Sirius said. 

Harry sat at Sirius's Comet 80, facing James who sat opposite him on his identical broom. He couldn't help but feel kind of bad about this.

"It's fairly easy", Sirius said. "The first one to catch the snitch wins. The rules are… no cheating. That's it. Got it?"

Harry nodded.

"I", Sirius continued, "will be the judge."

"Do you really think that'd be completely fair?" Ron asked. "I'll be your co-judge."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah okay. Whatever. Are you ready?"

Both James and Harry nodded. Then Ron opened the little box and the snitch was released. Everyone watched it as it first soared around Harry's head, then around James's, before it headed off into the air and was gone.

"Okay then", Sirius said. "Five…" – Harry tried to prepare himself mentally for what was to come by whispering _I can do this, I can do this_ – "…four…" – _It doesn't matter if I'll win or not really… – _"…three…" – he looked at James, who was mumbling something – "…two…" – Harry prepared himself for taking off – "…one…" – Harry got prepared for kicking himself off the ground with his right foot – "GO!"

In exactly the same second, Harry and James soared up into the air. _Damnit, this broom is really slow_, Harry thought. _Oh well. I'll just have to find the snitch first, then…_

He flew to what he believed was a proper spot for looking for it, and gazed around. James was flying in circles further down, not having spotted the snitch yet either. _I should get moving a little_, Harry thought and started flying around in the same pattern as James did. _Snitch? Where are you? Come to daddy…_

He had no idea of for how long he had been out, but it felt like an eternity and he was beginning to get really stressed. He would have to find it soon, otherwise he'd-

_Bloody hell_, Harry thought. _There it is._

It was hovering in the air just between the two of them, and worse – James had spotted it as well. Harry set off towards the snitch, pressing himself closer to the broom in an attempt to go faster. _Faster… faster… must go faster…_ He was closing up on it, but so was his father… faster… faster… not much more now… Oh shit he'd have to-

CRASH!

* * *

"Aww…" mumbled Harry when he woke up and rubbed his head. 

He looked around. Apparently he was in the infirmary, and now the nurse was heading over for him. It wasn't Madam Pomfrey, but her predecessor, whose name Harry did not know.

"You're awake!" she said – although it sounded more like yelling in Harry's aching head. "Good. You are lucky."

"What?"

"It could have been much worse", she said. "You didn't get a concussion, neither did Mr Potter."

_Huh?_

"So, Mr. Johnson", she said – Harry had no idea that he now went under the name of Harry Johnson but decided to play along. "Let this be a lesson for you, okay?"

"Of course", he mumbled.

"I will keep both you and Mr Potter over the night. You will be given some Dreamless Potion – I believe sleep would be the best medicine right now."

* * *

"Finally", James muttered the following morning when they were 'released' from the Hospital Wing, "out of there. I hate the infirmary, don't you?" 

"Well, yeah", Harry said. "It's dreadful."

"It's boring."

Harry nodded.

"Hey, you know what? I never told you, I was just going to say that you did quite a good job on the quidditch field yesterday. I mean, it ended in a draw."

"Thanks", Harry said and blushed slightly. "You weren't that bad either."

James grinned. "Although it wasn't exactly my intention to crash into you, but…"

"Me neither."

"Whatever.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** You know I hate myself for stopping right now, but… I said what I had planned to say, so that's it. 

And don't forget to review, darling readers!


	8. Lovely

**Disclaimer: **All this magical stuff belong JKR, if anyone didn't know? Now you do.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Happy New Year! 2005, here I come… LoL. However, you might have noticed that I changed the name of this fic and the prequel as well a little. Guess why…?

(dramatic drumroll)

It'll be a trilogy. I got a perfect idea for a third and finishing part in the series. So I changed a little in the end of this and wrote a plan for the second sequel (which I haven't stared writing yet so it might take a while though). I think it's innovative D

**Author's Note January 1st 2005** – Corrected grammar mistakes )

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Monkeystarz** – Well _of course_ she feels something for him. Don't worry!

**LiLbLueangel**, **BiggerstaffStalker, Avadne, Gywnn-Potter, ViviBlack**, I love you too…

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Lovely **

Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to have gotten somewhat happier after he had… er, crashed into his father. She guessed they might have talked or something during their infirmary visit and there somehow connected.Over all, life was going quite smooth for a while. Ron and Harry got comfortable hanging out with the Marauders, and Hermione loved hanging out with Lily, Amy and the rest of the girls. Seeing as she wasn't exactly close to the girls in her own time (except for Ginny, perhaps), she found it a nice change.

Minutes passed – minutes that came to be hours, days and weeks. Suddenly they could face the fact that two whole weeks had passed by – and that meant probably half of their stay.

"Hi Harry", Hermione said when they were heading for their Astronomy class. She hadn't really spoken to him for a while, actually this was the first time in over a week – since the seeker duel, to be more exact – that she had managed to get him on his own.

"Hi 'Mione", he said. "It feels like ages since I actually talked to you – what's up?"

"Nothing, really", she replied. "Life is going smooth."

He chuckled.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm quite okay", he answered. "I'm getting used to this… kind of. If it's possible to get used to it, of course."

She smiled. "That's great."

"Do you think I could stay here then?" he suddenly asked. "What would happen if I refused to go back?"

"Um…", she began uncertainly, "but Harry you know that you can't-"

"Hey I was just _joking_!"

"Oh", she said blushing.

She didn't have to worry about Harry anymore, that's for sure. She could just relax and wait for the potion to be ready.

"Ladies first", Harry said and stepped aside to let Hermione climb up the stairs to their astronomy classroom.

"Since when would you be such a gentleman?" she muttered but quietly so that Harry wouldn't hear.

When they got into the tower, Harry headed off to sit with Ron, who had arrived with the Marauders earlier. Hermione therefore sat down next to Lily. The professor arrived almost immediately so there was no time for chatting.

"Good evening class", the Professor spoke. "Just as I told you before; today I will introduce our new Astronomy. You will work in pairs. Every pair will choose a constellation, and I will expect an extensive report at the date written on the blackboards (which was a couple of days _after_ Hermione and her friends were to leave). When you have gotten to work, a list on what should be included in your reports will be handed out. Your partner, I shall now choose."

The Professor walked slowly around in the classroom. Hermione thanked her lucky star that they were just Gryffindors and Ravenclaws – if it had been Slytherins, she might have been paired up with Snape…

She chuckled to herself on the thought of working with her Potions Professor on this project.

"Ah", the Professor said, "Evans and Carlson." Lily smiled at the dark-haired Ravenclaw girl. To Hermione, she reminded her slightly of Harry's former crush Cho Chang.

"Mr Johnson (A/N Harry, remember? His fake name.) and… Mr Pettigrew." Harry swallowed and stared down into the table. He had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to get through this.

"Garcia" – at first Ron didn't react upon hearing his fake name, but Harry nudged him in the side so he got it finally – "and Lupin." Ron seemed quite relieved.

"Black and Barrette." 'Barrette' appeared to be a little Ravenclaw girl sitting in a corner, blushing furiously.

And so the Professor turned to Hermione. "Miss Martin and Mr Potter."

Hermione's heart fell downwards and ended up in her stomach. _Don't be silly_, she thought. _We'll do well – James is a very talented student._

So why did she feel so bad about it?

_Don't worry now. There's nothing between us anymore. He has Lily and I have… well, I don't have anyone but I don't need anyone. It's just a school project, for God's sake!_

So why did James keep staring into the table?

* * *

Lily looked between the Hermione (who she knew as Alyssa) and James. Why were they acting so strange? Of course she knew that they had been a couple when Alyssa first had arrived, but that was long ago. They had broken up. It was Lily and James now. They were meant to be together. Alyssa had her fiancé. 

_Stop worrying_, Lily thought. _There's no reason to worry._

"So that's it", the Professor said. "You may now sit in your pairs and plan your work."

Lily got up, grabbed her book and walked over to join Marcia Carlson – the Ravenclaw girl whom she had been set to work with.

* * *

"Okay", Hermione said slowly after about fifteen minutes of staring into the table and avoiding looking at each other. "We should get to work." 

"You're right."

"So which constellation do you want to study?" she asked.

"You choose one."

"Great Bear?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Lovely."

"Yes you are", he said suddenly.

(A/N: Sorry, I stole the line from another fic called _WTF Just Happened?_ It's kind of cool so you might want to check it out. However, all credits to Sugarcult Babe for that line. P)

"Um… thanks", she said awkwardly.

_Why is he flirting with me?!_ she thought desperately. _He can't flirt with me! Doesn't he understand…?_

Silence fell again. _Say something_, Hermione thought. _Or… I mean something about the project. No flirting, It's too dangerous_.

Did she still love him? _I don't know_, she thought, and that was true. She honestly did not know. Of course, she had still got _some_ feelings for him – otherwise it shouldn't have felt _this_ weird. It was okay when they were more people; but she couldn't really handle being on her own with him.

And she had no idea of what he felt. _James is with Lily_, she repeated to herself. _There's nothing between us now. Nothing._

_James say something._

"So how do you want to do the report?" he asked.

"You decide."

* * *

Lily looked at her boyfriend and her best friend. They were talking – assumingly discussing their project, but it was the weirdest conversation Lily had ever seen. Neither of them actually looked at each other – like you normally do in a conversation. No, it seemed like they were _avoiding_ eye contact. 

_That's only because they were going out last year_, Lily thought. _It's always kind of weird hanging out with your old boyfriend. There's nothing between them now_, she repeated over and over again.

Nothing.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room after having had an Arithmancy class. She spotted Harry and Ron in the opposite side of the room playing Wizard's Chess and, decided to join them, she headed over there. 

"Hi you guys", she said.

"Hey", Harry replied.

"Knight to A4", Ron said. "Hi", he added to Hermione while watching his knight marching over to square B4, breaking one of Harry's pawns and barbarically throwing it aside.

"How was your class?" Harry asked. "Queen to D2", he added, after which his queen started moving.

"Fascinating", Hermione said. "Very interesting indeed." She sighed while watching Ron's knight being broken by Harry's queen and thereafter thrown out of the chessboard. "You boys", she said. "You really have to play violent games, do you? Wizards chess where the pieces _break_ each other. _Exploding _Snap."

"Oh shut it Hermione", Ron said while scanning the chessboard closely to come up with an intelligent move, but then he seemed to forget about the chess and did instead lift his gaze to meet Hermione's. "And I don't understand what would be so fascinating with Arithmancy. You said it yourself; it's like Divination through numbers. And you despise Divination."

"Ron you got it totally wrong! It's not like Divination, because Arithmancy is _logical_. Divination is just nonsense."

"If so, Arithmancy is nonsense too. Right, Harry?"

Harry looked between his two best friends. He could smell another one of their infamous fights; something that he would prefer to avoid. So he decided to change the subject.

"How are your Astronomy projects going?" he asked.

"Excellent", Ron said and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Queen to E4."

This time Hermione didn't care about Ron's queen breaking another one of Harry's pieces – his queen, to be more exact, although Hermione did not notice that. "That's because you got Remus to do all the work, didn't you?"

"That's so not true!" Ron exclaimed. "I did my fair share!"

"Yeah right", Hermione muttered.

"You really think I'm that unintelligent and not ambitious at all?!" Ron said, sounding offended. "I said I did half of it. And we're a half way through too", he added proudly. "Harry, it's your turn."

"Ron I know-", Hermione started but Harry interrupted her.

"How is it going for you and Ja- I mean da- whatever, for you and… your partner?" he finished. "Castle to A1", he added upon feeling Ron's impatient gazes.

"Stupid move", Ron muttered but neither Harry nor Hermione cared.

"It's going… okay", Hermione answered Harry's question. "We haven't really gotten very far but we decided to meet at midnight (A/N That's so they should be able to see the stars properly. Not any weird fluff or whatever.). I've already done some research."

"Typically you", Ron muttered.

"Ron, _shut up_", Hermione snapped.

"You started it!"

"Guys!" Harry said. "Calm down. Stop arguing. Shake hands."

Both Hermione and Ron sighed but followed his instructions. _Ah_, Harry thought. _Welcome back, peace._

"How is it going for you and… Peter?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Due to the circumstances", Harry said slowly, "it's going quite well. I thought about beating him up or even better – cursing him, but I haven't yet."

"That's good", she said. "That you haven't attacked him."

"But if you ever do", Ron filled in, "tell me first. I would love helping you. Or at least watching."


	9. I Don't Care

**Disclaimer: **Nah. I'm not JKR. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter and it only got worse and worse… here is it anyway.

**Reviewer's corner**

**Nicole** – Hm. I'll try to remember emailing you. No promises, though. If you get an account at you can put me on your Author Alert list and automatically receive a notification anytime I've posted. But I'll try to email you anyway.

**Sara** – You're right, of course. Hermione doesn't have a problem with her grammar. But I do, sometimes, so thanks for pointing it out. I corrected it, also.

**Acdclover** – Ha! Think you can scare me? Duh. LoL.

Thank you also **Kendra is Cheese, Remusgrl01, Avadne, ViviBlack, LiLbLueangeL1223, Gywnn-Potter, Monkeystarz** and **BiggerstaffStalker.** Did I miss anyone? Sorry…

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – I Don't Care **

Hermione and James had decided to meet exactly at midnight in the Astronomy tower. Because of this project, the students included were allowed out of the common rooms at night, and the Astronomy tower had also been put at their disposals.The two of them were far from the only ones there – probably half of the class had also decided to join in, including Sirius and his partner – the Ravenclaw girl called 'Barette'. And Hermione had actually figured out that her first name was Mariah. So; Mariah Barette. Things didn't seem to go very smooth for them, though. You see, it only took about half an hour for the little girl to get the proportionately very much bigger Sirius pissed. I shouldn't need to add that everyone's attention very soon was on the somewhat… ill-matched pair.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sirius exclaimed, rising his voice.

"I don't know", said Mariah quietly, obviously afraid for the attention they drew.

"_Can_ you say something other than 'I don't know'? _Do_ you know _anything_ at all?!"

"Of course I do", she said in a tiny voice.

"Like what?"

Silence.

"I don't know."

Sirius swallowed and took a couple of deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "You know what?" he then said. "In that case, I'll decide. You write the report on the history of the Plough, and I'll write something on what role it plays when used in Divination. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Whatever", he muttered. "I know you wouldn't say something if it wasn't okay, so I don't know why I even bother asking. Do that until Saturday – we'll meet again at midnight on Saturday."

She nodded again, looking frightened.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And you better take some heart until then, cause this is extremely provoking. I might just get _really_ mad. And you wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

She nodded again, this time looking absolutely terrified.

"See you", Sirius said and tramped out of the room. Mariah sat all still for a moment, not even daring to breath, but when everyone had returned their attention to their own stuff, she quietly got onto her feet and headed out without a word.

Also, things weren't exactly going smooth for James and Hermione either. That weird, uncomfortable silence, which Hermione almost had grown accustomed to by now, had reappeared and that meant that they got _no_ work done at all.

"We should really be working", Hermione said.

"Um… yeah. We could… we could split the work like Sirius and Mariah did."

_He doesn't want to work with me_, Hermione thought.

_Oh crappit_, James thought. _Now she thinks I don't want to work with her. But I want to. It's just that I shouldn't…_

"Sure", she said. "I'll do the history."

"Then I'll write about what role it plays in Divination."

"Meet again Saturday night?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah. Sure."

"See you then", she said before quickly gathering all of her books, quills and parchments and heading off towards the door.

* * *

_Some days later_

"This was a very interesting class", Hermione said to Lily while heading back from their Ancient Runes class.

"Oh yeah", Lily agreed. "It has to be one of my favourite classes. Even better, though; it's Friday!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Plans for the weekend?"

"No special", Hermione said. "Just relaxing, reading a bit perhaps, doing some homework. Er… I and James are going to work on our Astronomy project."

"Oh", said Lily and did a failed attempt to sound unaffected and like she was not worrying her head off.

"How is it going for you and Marcia?" Hermione asked cheerfully to break the high tensions.

"We're almost finished", Lily said in a strangled sort of voice. "It's gone excellent."

_I've been so blind_, Hermione thought. _And stupid. Lily is worried. She mustn't be. Oh god, if I mess something up between them then… then I might just have ruined the entire world._

* * *

…_important through all ages_, Hermione finished the part of their report, which she had promised to finish until today. She had arrived to the Astronomy tower ten minutes early and taken that time to change a few lines in her text. And now, exactly on time, James arrived. 

"Hi", he said and sat down next to her.

"Hi", she said.

Silence.

"So we should-" she started.

"Perhaps we could-" James started in the exactly same moment. "No, sorry, you go ahead."

She hesitated. _Why am I hesitating?!_ She thought irritated. "I just thought we should start working. What were you going to say?"

"The same", he said and smiled. One of those adorable smiles that could make any girl's heart just melt. Hermione was no exception; she looked away and blushed while thanking God that it was dark.

"So", she said, desperately trying to keep her voice normal, "er… are you finished with the thing you were supposed to write?"

"Surprisingly… yes", he said and took a parchment out of his book. "I wrote it during Divination."

Hermione couldn't resist smiling when he handed it over to her. "Of course I knew Divination is nonsense", she said, "but I would never have suspected it was such nonsense that you can do other homework during the classes. Here", she added and handed her text to him. Let's read through each other's, shall we?"

"Sure", he said, took her report and began reading.

As time passed and they had read through each other's work, they went through another strangled-silence phase before James spoke.

"So", he said.

"Was it okay?"

"Yeah. You're a great essay-writer."

She chuckled. "Thanks."

"Mine?"

"Very good-"

"You sound surprised."

"I don't. You're one of the top students, why would I be surprised? Although it's not really your image."

He shrugged.

"There's just one thing I thought about." She searched the essay until she found it. "Here", she said and pointed it out.

"Oh, that. I just guessed-"

"You can't _guess_ in an essay!"

He shrugged. "How is it supposed to be anyway?"

"I know I've read something about it in one of my books, wait, just a sec." She took one of the books she had brought for their little, er, session, and began flipping through it. "Here", she said. "Read."

She handed the book over to James, who read. "You're right", he said, "I'll change that. What's this book?" he wondered and checked the covers to see. "_A Million Stars_… never heard of it."

"It's quite new", Hermione said. "Harry gave it to me for Christmas."

"Um… so you and Harry, are you, er, close?"

"Well", she started, "we've been friends since… since Halloween in out first year, so yeah, I guess so."

"And your fiancé is like, okay with it?"

Hermione swallowed. She didn't want to talk about her fiancé. Especially as he didn't exist!

"There's really nothing he can do", she said. "Harry and I are friends… we knew each other long before me and my fiancé even met."

"What's his name?" James asked suddenly.

"Whose?"

"Your fiancé's."

"Michael", she lied.

"So he's like, totally okay with that you went here with your two best friends… who both happened to be males?"

Hermione was slightly uncomfortable with this whole situation, as expected. She did so not want to lie, but she guessed she couldn't take it back now. No return…

"Look, I just don't let him boss over me", she finished. "'Cause it's not worth it."

"You're probably right."

"We should really be working."

The nice work atmosphere was actually preserved this night; much thanks to lack of arguments between Sirius and Mariah. They seemed to get along somehow better this time, and Sirius just rolled his eyes instead of attacking her verbally. Perhaps Mariah said something more than 'I don't know' this time…

But the two of them (Sirius and Mariah) left after a while anyway, actually all the students started dropping off. Hermione and James were still there, though, working, and finished what they had assigned themselves for this time just as the last pair headed off.

"That's it, then", she said and began gathering all her books.

"Yeah", he said in a kind of sad tone.

_Sad that we'll part now?_ Hermione wondered. _No, no, what on earth was I thinking? He's got Lily. He should go to her._

But then he smiled. It was one of these smiles that could light up the darkest of nights (cliché but true) or at least make you _forget_ that it was a dark night. And that's just what happened. Hermione totally forgot about everything, she looked at him and smiled back, and he looked at her. There was no deep valley between them anymore. It didn't matter that they were from two different worlds. It didn't matter that there was twenty years in between. Nothing mattered anymore. In this very moment, they were just two ordinary teenagers, lost in each other.

"Alyssa…", he began. How she loved hearing him saying her name.

"James…" she said.

"…I…"

"…we can't…"

"You're right", he said.

"You're with Lily now", she said softly.

"And you're with Michael."

She nodded. "Yes. But…"

"But what?" he asked softly.

"I don't care", she whispered.

He lifted his hand and stroked carefully some hairs out of her face. "You're beautiful", he said out loud.

She blushed. "Thanks", she said.

What did it matter that they weren't from the same time? Love certainly didn't care.

"I know we said we can't", he began slowly, "but do you think that we might… take that… back? Just… once? No one will know."

She nodded.

And he kissed her.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry people, I'm not really in the mood for… describing all of their… uh, stuff. Use your own imagination. I do D. It's even easier if I switch places with Hermione. 

James is hot.

Ooups. He's a character in a _book_. Hardly that, even. But what does it matter that he doesn't exist? Love certainly doesn't care… ha ha!

Luv ya lots!

Megafreak


	10. Chat and Delays

**Author's Note: **Do you know what I just realized? That every single time in any of my stories that I wrote 'suited', I meant 'situated'. I have absolutely no idea why! And I'm way too lazy to go back and change all of them…

**Reviewer's Corner: **Ohmigosh I love you guys! I've been getting so many nice reviews so a huge THANK YOU and virtual cookies for everyone!

**Sara** – Actually I did that because I've lately been becoming a great fan of Hermione/James-pairing. I've think I've been reading too much fan fiction were Lily is all Mary Sue-ish, so now I'm kind of beginning to dislike her.

**Jessica-McConacil** – Thanks for your eight reviews. ;)

**anniePADFOOT (Avadne)** – It would be fun, but I'm not exactly clear on how a character who doesn't exist would appear? However, I'm getting anti-Lily too. High five…

**LiLbLueangeL1223** – Eh, I hope you haven't been sitting in your chair waiting since last time? Sure it didn't take too long but I hope you made at least a break for eating and sleeping… (Did you know – of course it depends from one person to another but – You can live 3 seconds without blood, 3 minutes without oxygen, 3 days without water and 3 weeks without food. Something like that.)

**DarkKestralSilkeQueen** – Gaaah what's that thing in the middle of your name? It doesn't exist on my keyboard. _What is wrong with my computer?!_ LoL. Oh wait – I found it! HAHA! SCORE! So I'll go back and fix your name. It's correct now, isn't it?

**Punkgirl19892007** – Really? Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Hpbrox22** – Updated for you!

**Krystagurl04046** – That's many please! Of course I can write another chapter. In fact, I intend to finish it. ) (And write the finishing part in the trilogy but that's a later matter.)

**MissDitzy** – No, no, don't slap Hermione! LoL. She can't help it. James is so inexpressibly hot!

**Katie** – Of course I realize that. But I've got it all worked out. Don't worry! (Uh-Oh…)

**Summer** – Updated for you too!

**Jezabelle** – Hehe… maybe I should have. However, being single can be sickening, I completely agree.

**Maranda** – Ohmigosh you're going to publish a book? That's so cool! Congratulations. However, sorry to disappoint you but I never said this was a Harry/Hermione story…? Wasn't that clear enough?

**Angels082005** – Here comes m (more).

**Katie** – Hm. I'm just trying to figure out whether or not you are the same Katie who I responded to already? So; are there two Katies or just one who reviewed twice?

**BiggerstaffStalker** – This soon enough?

**Andi** – I'm updating…

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Chat and Delays **

Hermione groaned and rolled over on one side. Slowly she opened one eye, was dazzled by the sunlight coming in though the windows, and closed it straight away. She leaned back onto her pillow, trying to relax and thereby go back to sleep, but after a while she sort of gave up. Sitting up, she made another attempt to keep her eyes open and succeeded. A brief look around the room told her that her all of her roommates were still asleep.

She had a clock on her bedside table. Not an ordinary muggle clock – such thing wouldn't have worked within the walls of Hogwarts, but a very strange wizarding clock. Instead of usual pointers, there were small planets hovering around the middle. Just a normal human muggle wouldn't even have realized that it was a clock, but Hermione did immediately see that it was half past seven.

For a moment she thought of her first meeting with the wizarding world. She had gone to Diagonalley with her parents and seen all the Wizard artefacts. She hadn't quite been aware of that normal muggle technology didn't work at her soon-to-be school, though. She had arrived at the Hogwarts train with her usual watch but soon realized that it didn't work properly there. Ron and Harry had later on given her this clock, and the next summer she had bought a proper watch too.

But all that seemed so far away right now. _If someone would have told me what was going to happen in just a few years, I would have thought they were nuts_, she thought with a smile.

But now she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, putting her feet into her slippers (another birthday present from Mrs Weasley). She stood up and headed over to her chest of drawers, in which she rummaged about for a while, looking for some proper clothes. She found some jeans and a black shirt, which she quickly and as quietly as possible got dressed in. When having walked into the bathroom, she brushed her hair until the curls were more controllable and the nougat really appeared. She did a basic makeup, only including concealer to cover up newly bruised spots (_one_ spot to be more exact), foundation, powder and rouge. She rarely bothered using mascara, as her eyelashes already were long and dark.

Now when she was ready, she left the toilet and the dormitory, heading down into the common room. She had decided to choose a book from one of the well-filled bookshelves and read until anyone had woken up. But she had barely chosen a book and settled down onto the too comfortable coach when footsteps could be heard. Someone was coming down from the boys' dormitories.

"Erm… hi, Alyssa", Sirius said.

"Good morning", she said slowly.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"It's almost eight. More surprising seeing _you_ up at this time, isn't it?"

"I've got things to do", he answered shortly. "But I just thought you'd be sleeping longer after having been up late, working with your project – you guys were still left when I left."

Hermione swallowed, remembering the last night. How could she have forgotten? She should have noticed something was missing… something very _bothering_.

"I know", she said, "but I just woke up so I thought I'd settle myself down here and read something."

"Great", Sirius said but it was obvious he wasn't thoroughly aware of what he was saying. "I've got to go… see you later." And with that, he disappeared out through the Portrait Hole.

Hermione wondered curiously what he was up to, but then she remembered. It was full moon coming up soon. _Poor Remus_, she thought before returning to her book.

It was Harry, who first appeared in the common room, but it took almost two hours and he did also look very tired.

"Hi Harry", Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry muttered something back.

"Nice to see you too", Hermione joked. "Want to join me for breakfast? Is Ron still asleep?"

Harry nodded. "But you know Ron. He can sleep to noon if he isn't forced to going up. All of the Marauders have gone, though. Bit of strange. Even before I woke up."

Hermione cleared her throat. "It's full moon soon", she said in a low voice.

"Oh", Harry said. "I get it."

"Let's go for breakfast then, shall we?"

"Okay", he said.

When they had arrived down in the Great Hall, it appeared as though that most of the students had woken up by now – the tables were all fairly filled. In fact, the only two seats next to each other left at the Gryffindor table were at one end (next to some first years). Hence, they headed over and sat down there.

"Sunday", Hermione said brightly.

"I hate Sundays", Harry muttered.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's the day before Monday. And you are reminded of all the homework you're supposed to be doing."

Hermione chuckled. "Didn't you do your homework yesterday?"

Harry shook his head. "I hung out with the Marauders", he told her, "and… they weren't studying", he finished lamely in a tone clearly stating that they had been up to something… inappropriate.

"So what were you guys doing?" she asked curiously.

Harry laughed quietly. "They are, hrm… planning a little _joke_. A Snape-joke."

Hermione groaned. "I thought they had grown up from that!" she said quietly so that no one would hear.

"It was quite a long time ago the last one, I believe."

"And you're with them on that joke?"

"It's kind of hard not to be. I just want to put Snape in his place; after all these years of loathing and-"

"You haven't realized that if someone actually would have been nice to him, perhaps he wouldn't have disliked you so much. If your father hadn't-"

"Oh screw that!" Harry hissed. "I just want to hang out with my dad and his friends, what's wrong with that? You seem to think they are really bad people or something!"

"No, I don't. I think they are wonderful, Harry, I just don't think it's a wise idea to mess with Snape right now. But… I guess I can't really _forbid_ you, can I?"

"No."

"What were you planning to do anyway?"

"Promise you won't try to stop it?" he half-whispered and Hermione nodded. "We're going to turn his hair pink, along with his shoelaces and his tie… plus; on the back of his robes, we are planning to write 'Think Pink' in pink."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "'Think Pink'", she repeated. "That has to be the weirdest thing that they have ever thought of…"

"You know why my mum hated my dad?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione shook her head.

"He played a prank on her first day of school in their third year", he said, "turning her hair green, repeating it on the first day of every year… except for this. Let me guess it was because of you."

She smiled. "I don't know", she said slowly. "Perhaps he just had matured."

Someone shoved himself down onto the seat next to Hermione – she hadn't even realized that the first years had left, but obviously they had.

"Thanks for waiting for me", Ron said sarcastically.

"Sorry", Harry said. "I tried to wake you up but it didn't quite work."

"I don't remember that", Ron said and reached out for the plate with scrambled eggs, so that he could start filling his plate.

"You never remember me trying to wake you up", Harry said.

"That's only because you never try hard enough."

"If I try harder, you punch me in your sleep. You did that once, remember?"

Ron muttered something before shoving a huge load of scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth to start filling his huge need of food. "Esppgoetschdmd."

"_What?_ Ron don't talk with food in your mouth…"

Ron chewed the food carefully (all under close watching by Harry and Hermione) before swallowing it. "We are supposed to go and see Dumbledore after breakfast. McGonagall told me."

"Oh, by the way, Ron", Hermione said, "there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Well", Hermione began, "the Marauders and Lily, well, they think… I'm engaged."

Ron dropped his fork, raised his head and lifted one eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"They think I'm eng-"

"No, I heard what you said", Ron interrupted her. "I just don't understand why."

"Well…" Hermione began but Harry finished the sentence for her.

"Pettigrew was hitting on her."

"What?!" Ron said. "Harry, let's go and-"

"No, no", she said, "I took care of it."

"Sure?" Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"If you change your mind", said Harry, "just tell us and we'll-"

"-knock him out", Ron finished.

Hermione giggled. Being best friends with two overprotective boys had its advantages… it was like having two lifeguards, willing to risk their lives for her.

"So… who's the happy man?" Ron asked and shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, who's your fiancé?" Harry asked.

"That they don't know", Hermione mumbled. "Just that it ain't one of you two."

"Not?" Ron said. "Darn, you hurt me…"

Hermione chuckled. "Just eat your food."

So, approximate half an hour later, Ron had finished his breakfast (Harry and Hermione had already been finished when he had arrived), the trio had left the Great Hall and walked to Dumbledore's office without any particularly interesting incidents.

"_Whomping Willows_", Hermione said, after which the customary procedure followed – the gargoyle moved aside, they entered the moving staircase and were taken up into the office.

"Professor wanted to see us", Hermione said as the three of them approached Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Yes", the slightly younger version of their usual Headmaster said. "Have a seat!" And with a flick with his wand, he had conjured up three new comfortable arm-chairs for them to sit in, which they now did.

"Sow how are you three doing?"

"Fine."

"Quite well."

"Okay."

"Good. Good", Dumbledore mused. "No problems?" – They all shook their heads – "Good", Dumbledore repeated. "And I do sincerely hope that you haven't revealed your true identity to _anyone_?"

"Of course not, Sir", Hermione said.

"Good! This is going unexpectedly smooth."

"Erm, Professor?" Harry said. "Was this all?"

Dumbledore looked seriously from Harry to Ron to Hermione. "Unfortunately not, Mr Johnsson – which I call you now because that would be your name here. We have one… say, minor, problem."

"Which would be....?" Ron started.

"We have had problems with the potion that is to take you three back to your own time. It might be delayed."

"That's okay", Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked at him. Of course he welcomed it, he wanted to get to know his parents more, but the truth was that they weren't supposed to be in this time, they didn't belong here and it was very dangerous. One little word slipping out of someone's mouth, and the future was all messed up.

"For how long?" Hermione said.

"A week or less", Dumbledore said. "Your total stay would be about five weeks, instead of four."

"Great!" Harry said. "Er… I meant, okay. That's okay with me."

"I understand that you might find it very… _interesting_ to… _hang out_ with your parents when they are at your age, but you will have to understand that-"

"I can't stay, it's not good, it may change time", Harry said with a sigh. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Harry", Dumbledore said simply.

_He has no idea_, Harry thought. _He thinks I just think it's cool, but it means more to me. I'll never see them again! Never! They are DEAD!_

"That's all", Dumbledore said. "I will keep in touch with you three."

"Thank you professor", Hermione said and rose.

"Thank you", Ron echoed and followed her example.

Harry muttered something, but rose too and then the trio headed out of the room.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Yeah I know… the first ¾ of this chapter was kind of… unnecessary, but I feel that it's important that things just doesn't keep on happening all the time. That would be kind of too unrealistic, don't you think? 

F.y.i. (if anyone was wondering), there are two chapters left in this part of the story. After that I will be writing the third part but as I'm quite a lazy writer and school starts (uh-oh, busiest semester so far crappit!) it might take a while before I post.


	11. Father and Son

**Author's Note: **Okay so the beginning of this chapter is kind of weird with the joke and everything but the... _important_ part is the later parts of the chapter.

Fyi, next chapter will be the last chapter for this part.

**Reviewers' Corner:**

**Anna** – Thing about being a writer is, that you have to plan a little for the future, you see? I feel that if I did that it would mess the storyline up majorly (sp?). Although, it might not, but…

**Chadfanaticgrl** – Hehe. Did I hurry enough?

**Avadne** – Aw. That's a shame (that you won't be able to read it for a while). Hm, make persons? The Polyjuice potion. Hm. Hehe.

**StarzInHerEyes** – Omfg. "I know Harry wouldn't be born, but so what?" _What are you saying?_ LoL. You are literally wishing that the main character in the real books wouldn't exist, which would mean that the Dark Lord would take over the world and probably kill James and Hermione just for the pleasure or whatever anyway.

**Monkeystarz** – Updated for you (and all the other people, of course)

**MissDitzy** – Hehe, tihi. Yeah I know, Harry with blonde hair, that was horrible by me to do, wasn't it? LoL.

**LiLbLueangeL1223** – relieved Ah, good. I was really scared there you would just sit in front of the computer, wait for my new chapter. LoL. Hw sucks, doesn't it. I'm just going to post this piece now before I head back to mine. (

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Father and Son **

"We need to go through the plan", James said solemnly.It was Friday afternoon and almost two weeks later. James had called to a meeting in their (okay not James's anymore) dormitory to put the final touches to their upcoming Snivelly-prank. He, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry and Ron did all sit spread around the room.

"Yes sir", Peter joked.

Harry had discovered that Peter wasn't quite as stupid as he had seemed. Neither was he evil… yet. Instead, Harry had begun to almost… see the little boy as a _friend_, but he forced himself not to. _Peter Pettigrew has killed my parents_. Or _will_ kill, to be more exact.

"Moony", James continued, "you are our secretary and I take it you have the list of everything that is needed?"

"Of course", Remus said and pulled a parchment out from his bag. "_I solemnly swear I am going to prank Snivelly_", he said and tapped it twice with his wand. Immediately, letters and sketches appeared on the parchment.

"We have four different tasks", James said. "I and Sirius have arranged them to different persons."

"The interesting thing about this idea", Sirius said, "is that it is psychological and takes time. I might. And not everything in it includes magic."

"Thanks to my Head Boy knowledge", James continued, "we know the password to the Slytherin common room." He lowered his voice, as if they weren't alone in the room. "_Dark Mark_. This is very important for everyone to remember."

They all nodded. _Dark Mark_.

"We have four different tasks", he continued. "Read them out, Moony, will you?"

Remus nodded. "First thing: Switch Snivelly's shoelaces against pink ones tonight while all the Slytherins are asleep."

"Won't he realize they are the wrong colour?" Ron interrupted,

"Of course, we'll take care of his ordinary ones and make sure he can't magic the new ones away", Sirius said. "And he can't really go out without shoelaces, can he?"

"Second thing:", Remus continued, "Turn his head pink with an un-removable hair dye magically when he exits the Slytherin common room to head for breakfast."

"Third thing: Perform a spell which makes his tie change colour exactly at 10:00 AM. Then Snivelly should be up. In case it changes colour before he gets dressed; it might ruin the whole prank."

"Fourth thing: Make the words 'Think Pink' appear on the back of his robes. Preferably at the same time as his hair changes colour. That's it."

"Two of us shall enter the Slytherin Common Room tonight to take care of the first and third task. Two more will be available for guarding; one outside the common room and the other one outside the dormitory", James said. "The other two will perform the spells in the morning; they wait outside the Slytherin common room."

"I suggest", Sirius said slowly, "that I and Remus enter the Slytherin Common Room. Peter and Ron can be guards. And you, Prongs, and you, Harry, can take care of his hair and the writing."

They all agreed.

"Prank Patrol adjourns!"

* * *

At approximate half past six the following morning, Harry appeared outside the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. 

"_Quaffle Passing_", he said and the portrait swung aside, allowing him to enter, which he did.

The room was completely empty, but soon Lily appeared out of her bedroom in a dressing gown.

"Hey", she said, sounding slightly surprised. "Um… how did you get in?"

"Password", Harry said. "Um… is James here?"

"Check his dormitory", she said and pointed.

"Thanks", Harry said and headed over there.

"I doubt he's up yet, though. I mean," – she checked her watch – "half past six?"

"Um… I'll see", Harry said.

Lily shrugged and went back into her room. Harry knocked on the door to his father's dormitory, but got no answer, so he opened.

Empty.

"Er… James?" he called.

A groan was heard from another room; probably his bathroom.

"We should go", Harry said.

"I know", James's voice could now be heard. "Just a minute…"

Five minutes to be more exact.

"What are you doing in there?!" Harry said impatiently.

"Just getting myself presentable", James replied as he came out. "Let's go – oh, wait…"

He went over to his wardrobe, opened it and started routing about into it; obviously searching for it. It took a while, but after a minute or two, he was back from the wardrobe with an "Aha!" He was holding a piece of fabric… a very familiar piece of fabric indeed. James looked at Harry somewhat uncertainly before opening his mouth to speak, but Harry was faster.

"Invisibility cloak", he said.

"That's right." James seemed slightly relieved. "How did you know?"

"I have one myself", Harry said.

"Here, with you?"

"No", Harry answered quickly "I lent it out to a friend of mine."

"Okay. Let's go then, shall we?"

Harry nodded and the two boys left the Head Boy and Girl common room. They walked in silence to the corridor where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was, suited far down in the dungeons. Harry shivered with cold, there were no windows as they were under ground and the only light came from torches along the walls.

"Let's hope he hasn't left yet then", Harry said.

"He should be… _delayed_ by his shoelaces or whatever", James said.

"You're probably right."

They hid behind a statue, both covered by the invisibility cloak. And so they… waited, waited, _waited_ and waited…James had seated himself down on the floor long ago and had almost fallen asleep when the portrait covering the hole to the Slytherin common room swung aside and a boy with long, greasy hair stepped out. Harry caught a glimpse of his pink shoelaces and had to force himself not to burst into laughter.

"James!" Harry mouthed and waved frantically to his dad, who took no notice.

So Harry took his wand out of his sleeve, pointed it at Snape and muttered a spell he had learned just the night before. Not laughing immediately became even harder when Snape's hair turned into a bright cerise colour. There were still no letters there, though. And Snape was just rounding the corner…

Harry walked over to his dad and roused him. "Snape left", he informed.

"_What_?"

"You slept. I changed his hair."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Then what are you waiting for? FOLLOW HIM! Where did he go?" James practically yelled as he threw the invisibility cloak off him.

Harry sprinted off after Snape, James following close behind. They turned around the corner at which Snape had disappeared just seconds ago, and did just see him turning around the next corner. This time James took the lead and sprinted over there. When he got to the corner, he took his wand out of his sleeve, stuck his head (and hand) out and muttered something.

"_Bingo_", he said as he turned around to face Harry again. "I'll just drop this thing" – he eyed the cloak – "then we'll go for breakfast, okay?"

"Sure."

James laughed slightly as they headed off towards the Head Boy and Girl common room. "This has to be one of the best pranks ever", he said. "I wonder if he noticed the shoelaces."

"Perhaps he's colour-blind?" Harry suggested.

James chuckled. "Oh yeah! That'd be so great… he never notices! Ha!"

"I don't think he is, though."

"Nah, me neither. _Quaffle Passing_."

The portrait swung aside and the two boys stepped inside the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Just a sec", James said and disappeared into his dormitory. He appeared back ten seconds later, but his reaction was… unexpected.

He pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Who are you?"

Harry, surprised by the sudden erm, mood-change, was startled. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Where's Harry?"

"I'm Harry", Harry said dumbly.

"Think I'm blind or something? You're not Harry."

"I don't understand what you're talking abo-" Harry interrupted himself abruptly as he with the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of his reflection in the big mirror on the wall. "Shit", he cursed as he saw that his blond hair had been replaced by his usual dark mop of messy hair, and the light eyes were now sparkling emerald green behind a pair of glasses. "Bloody hell", he continued. "I-"

"Mind telling _me_ what's going on?" James said as he almost pointed his wand into Harry's mouth.

"Well", Harry said but soon trailed off. Should he tell the truth or just make up a lie? And in that case, _what_ lie?

"Perhaps I should ask you in another way… _why are you looking like me_?!" James said.

Just then, the door burst open. James lowered his wand for a second, surprised by the sudden interrupt, and Harry turned around to face Lily and Hermione. Both girls just stopped, Lily looking utterly confused while Hermione's jaw just dropped.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Who's he?" Lily asked James.

"I don't know!" James exclaimed. "Harry was like right there when I turned my back on him and then this fellow was here!"

Harry shifted his weight over to his right leg. Everyone was staring at him; Lily in fear, James in frustration and Hermione in shock.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she said quietly.

"It's been over a month", Harry replied.

James cleared his throat. "Erm, excuse me. Would you mind telling me and Lily what the hell is going on?"

"James don't curse", Lily said automatically.

"Lily dear", James said patiently, "I curse whenever it is appropriate. Don't you find this a quite proper moment for cursing?"

"Good point."

James turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"So _what the hell_ is going on here?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Hermione said. "Harry and I, erm, need to talk."

"_No_-", James said but Lily interrupted him.

"You can go into my bedroom", she said and unlocked the door with a flick with her wand.

"Thanks", Hermione said, took Harry's hand and pulled him inside.

The door was closed behind them.

"I don't know what the hell happened!" Harry exclaimed. "I just forgot to take it. I didn't even realize I was changing back into my old self before my dad started yelling!"

"Calm down, Harry."

"What are we going to do?!" Harry exclaimed. "They have seen me! Dumbledore can't perform another memory spell… I mean he can't just do whatever he wants with his students' memories, can he? He's been cooperative enough when he cleaned the mess I created just by arriving here up. He'll be so mad at me for forgetting the potion…"

"Harry!" Hermione said. "Calm down."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you have a plan or something."

"Suppose… oh I don't know…"

"Tell me."

"Okay." Hermione sighed. "Suppose we tell them-"

"_What? _You've gone mental!"

"Let me finish! We tell them that you're their son. But nothing else."

"…"

"Dumbledore will never know. Your parents will never know about Peter's betrayal. It's not like you won't be born just because they know you will be… does that make sense?"

"No."

"Think about it, Harry. There's nothing else we can do. Memory spells are powerful magic, we can't do one on our own, can we?"

"I suppose you're right", Harry said slowly. "Shall we just go and… tell them, then?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

"Wait!" Harry grabbed her arm.

"What, Harry?"

"Then they'll know you are from the future as well."

"That will explain some things to them. They have the right to know, you know…"

"Come on", Harry said and walked towards the door.

* * *

"_What_?!" James and Lily exclaimed in the same time. 

"Ridiculous", James muttered. "From the future. Yeah right."

Harry bit his lip. He wondered if they'd… accept him as their son. If they didn't, he honestly didn't know what to do.

"Think about it, James", Hermione said quietly.

Silence fell. Harry stared down into the table, almost being… ashamed. James looked from Harry to Hermione and back again. Lily gazed at Harry, seeing his emerald eyes that were just like her own she began believing them, but… it couldn't be, could it? Hermione looked between Lily and James, trying to read what they were thinking, but with no success.

Lily was the one to break the silence. "Harry…? She said slowly.

Then she stepped up and flung her arms around him.

"Mum", he mumbled and hugged her back.

James looked at Hermione. She bit her lip, looking back at him. He understood, she knew that. And he gave her one last smile before he stepped up and joined in the family hug.


	12. A Dream

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry about this one.

Thank you **renyun, LiLbLueangeL1223, gryffindork23, punkgirl19892007, Kendra is cheese, StarzInHerEyes, chadfanaticgrl** and** Monkeystarz**.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – A Dream? **

"Hermione? Hermione!"

It was Ron.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep", Harry said.

Hermione opened slowly her eyes, and was forced to blink a couple of times so that the blurry faces above her would clear up. It was Harry and Ron, obviously, with concerned looks on their faces.

She looked around and, realizing that she was on the Hogwarts Train, made big eyes. "It was all a dream?" she said, not being aware of that it was a dream.

"Nightmare?" Ron asked.

"Um, something like it", Hermione said vaguely.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry offered. "It helps, I promise."

"Uh – no, that's not necessary", she answered absent-minded.

_It was all a fucking dream?!_ She repeated over and over again. _A dream?! It's obviously not the first time I have realistic dreams but still…_

"Hey", Ron said, "you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes", she answered. "Really, I'm fine. You go back to your Exploding Snap."

Ron shrugged and returned his concentration to the game. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before joining Ron.

_Dream, dream, dream_, Hermione repeated. _It hasn't happened._

"How is your head, Harry?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, fine", he said. "Thanks for the potion, it really helped."

_So he took it_, Hermione thought. _He did take the correct one, didn't ht?_

She grabbed her purse, situated on the floor and took out the two bottles.

"You took this one, didn't you?" she asked Harry, just to be sure, and pointed at the bigger one of the two bottles.

"Yeah", Harry said. "What's in the other one, by the way?"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes! What's in the other one?"

"Um… girl stuff", Hermione said. "If a male drunk it, it could have had… interesting effects."

"Er… right", Harry said.

Ron cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the game then, shall we?"

Hermione smiled to herself and leaned back. _It's probably better this way_, she thought. _I belong here_. _What does it matter that the one I love is in another time? I couldn't have had him anyway, could I? I would only mess up time._

And… there _had_ been something weird about it all. She knew Dumbledore would never have used memory spells on his students, for example. And James really had had a lack of reaction upon seeing her again. They had acted very weird over all, actually.

_Ha! I knew there was something weird about it_, she thought.

"What're you smiling at?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing", she replied brightly.

"She's mental", Ron muttered to Harry, who just smiled.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Yeah I know… too short. Too short. Too short. And it's ending, I know, and like the worst end ever. But, despair not! I will be writing the third and finishing part… but it won't be posted in a while. Big exams coming up this year. Uh-oh. Not good. Much homework. Uh-oh. Stupid school. 

However, when the third part _does_ come up, I have a good feeling about it. I think you'd like it.

Lots of Love,

Megafreak


End file.
